Bulgariaball
Bulgariaball is a country in Southern Europe. Appears in some Polandball comics (usually the main character in those comics). He is North Koreaball's arch enemy. The capital is Sofiaball and he is in (and is good friends with) NATOball and the EUball. He also makes a mean salad, but no one acknowledges it (If they do, it makes his day). Bulgaria WAS of kebab (until the late 1870's when he wants them removed) but NOT 'gypsy! Bulgaria is of Slavic & Aryan and former Odrysianball but he wants to remove kebab, too. History Medieval Era In 632 A.D. Bulgaria was created as Old Great Bulgaria renaming themselves as the First Bulgarian Empire and moving from present-day Ukraine down into the Balkans. In 864 A.D. they converted their religion to Christianity. Byzantineball invaded Bulgaria in 1080 A.D and made them an autonomous reigon. Finally in 1185 A.D. Bulgaria declared independence and renamed themselves as the Second Bulgarian Empire. Then in 1274 A.D. Mongol Empireball invade Bulgaria, resulting in becoming a vassal for 26 years. In 1300 A.D. when Mongol Empireball collapsed, Bulgaria had a time of recovery and large expansion. Including using Greek technology. Then in 1371 A.D. Bulgaria and the Ottomanball faced a war that would last from 1371 A.D. to 1396 A.D. This would be called the Bulgarian-Ottoman Wars. Eventually it resulted in Bulgaria becoming a reigon of Ottomanball. Colonial Era From 1396 A.D. to 1878 A.D. Bulgaria ceased to exsist. Then Bulgaria gained sorta of a independence in 1878 A.D. after a war a year ago in 1877 A.D. in the Liberation war, or more commonly known as the Russo-Turkish War. Bulgaria declared themselves as the Principality of Bulgariaball. Modern Era In 1912 A.D. Bulgaria, along with Serbiaball, Greeceball, and Montenegroball declared war on Ottomanball to ensure their independence, which led to the First Balkan War (this also led to Albaniaball to gain independence.) However, Bulgaria didn't get as much land as they thought they would get. Also Bulgariaball understood that Serbiaball and Greeceball made a secret anti-Bulgarian coalition. This caused Bulgaria to attack Serbiaball, Greeceball, Ottomanball, Montenegroball, and Romaniaball in the Second Balkan War. This didn't benifit Bulgaria at all, and they lost pre-war land in the First Balkan War. Finally, in 1915 A.D. Bulgaria joined the Central Powers to fight the Triple Etente in World War I. However, they lost and Bulgaria lost about 25% of their land to neighboring countries. Ottomanball however donated a little bit of land to them. Then in 1941 A.D. Naziball (A.K.A. Nazi Germanyball) betrayed Sovietball (A.K.A. Soviet Unionball). Bulgaria then joined in and gained a lot of land in World War 2. However, Sovietball occupied Bulgaria, and eventually Naziball, ending World War 2. Finally in May 1945 A.D. Bulgaria declared themselves as the People's Republic of Bulgaria. They then joined the Warsaw Pact. On April 10th, 1979, Georgi Ivanov became the first Bulgarian in space. Because of Burger, Bulgariaball has gone through floods because of global warming, however, many countryballs, even Burger, gave him monies in support of the floods. Bulgaria ends communism rule in 1991 (officaly 1990) as same day,as USSR brakeup, but Bulgaria still likes Communism often (both love and hate). Personality Bulgaria is a mellow countryball who kinda goes with whatever other countryballs say, usually Germanyball or EUball. However, he wishes to regain the glory and clay they once had. Every once in a while Bulgariaball will spaz out and go crazy, even almost eating Turkeyball for Thanksgiving. He is known as the birthplace of the Cyrillic alphabet, unlike Russiaball. Family *Slavicball- Lost great Grandfather *Bulgarian Empireball- Father *Odrysiaball-grandfather *???- Mother *Byzantineball - Step-Mother *Macedoniaball- Wife/Husband * Blagoevgradball (AKA: Pirinball)- Son *Burgasball- Son *Dobrichball- Daughter *Gabrovoball- Son *Haskovoball- Son *Kardzhaliball- Daughter *Kyustendilball- Son *Lovechball- Son *Montanaball (No, not the stateball)- Daughter *Pazardzhikball- Son *Pernikball- Son *Plevenball- Daughter *Plovdivball- Son *Razgradball- Son *Rousseball- Daughter *Shumenball- Son *Silistraball- Daughter *Silvenball- Daughter *Smolyanball- Son * Sofiaball-Son *Stara Zagoraball- Daughter *Targovishteball- Daughter *Varnaball- Daughter *Veliko Tarnovoball- Daughter *Vidinball- Son *Vrastaball- Daughter *Yambolball- Son *Bosilegradball- Lost Grandson *Tsaribrodball (AKA: Dimitrovgradball)- Lost Grandson * Rilski Manastirball- Youngest son Relationships *Greeceball- good friends, laugh about the Balkan Wars and the World Wars. Competition in sports. Bulgaria seems to like his music a lot. *Turkeyball- aquantinces, talk about how Natoball is doing, victim of one of Bulgaria's "spazes". Fought against each other in the Balkan Wars and with each other in WWI. However, there is one difference after they both lost. Ottomanball lost everything while Bulgaria lost few. Bulgariaball doesn't like it at all. BUT NEVER FORGETTINGS 1393 AND 1396!!! *Macedoniaball- both want Greeceball's clay. Also is a brother of Bulgariaball. Bulgariaball, however, wants ALL of Macedoniaball's clay,due to the fact that the Macedoniballs was part of the Bulgarian empire. *Kosovoball - are best friends because they both want Serbiaball to lose clay. They both hate Serbiaball,they both likes Albaniaball. Kosovoball is of Kebab,but Bulgariaball loves it so much,like Albaniaball. They were allied in different battles against Serbs in FYROM, against Greeks and Turk, and wish to divide FYROM.Bulgariaball helps and recognizes Kosovo to the independence state. Bulgariaball, however, wants ALL of Kosovoball's clay. *Croatiaball-Good friends and Rivals in sports. Both hate Serbiaball and want to destroy him and steal his clay. *Romaniaball- good friends, (even though Bulgariaball hates Gypsies as much as he does) talking about uniting, became best friends after joining the EU. *Germanyball- leader of EU and great friend. Gives Bulgariaball monies. *EUball- friend and co-commander of the EU. Gave Bulgariaball monies in floods. But Bulgariaball doesn't seem to like him so much *Swedenball- gave Bulgariaball monies in floods. *USAball- gave Bulgariaball monies in floods, aquantinces. *Polandball- best buds, gave Bulgariaball monies in floods, Bulgariaball thinks Polandball can into space. *Vranjeball- Bulgariaball doesn't gib a fak about him, but Vranjeball thinks that Bulgaria secretly plans how to steal his clay. *Czechball- Friendly soccer/football rivals. Reason why Bulgariaball didn't make all the way to the FIFA World Cup finals. *Yugoslaviaball - Nuetral, Bulgariaball once liked him before he became Serbiaball. Beer buds. *Russiaball- Good friends, helped Bulgariaball go to space, bought hat for him, beer buds *Hungaryball- Best friends, both hate Serbiaball, both been in space, both fought in WWI and WWII, both in EU and NATO, they're are pretty much identical. Bulgariaball, however, has been in space twice as of today. *Austria-Hungaryball- Best friends, fought together in WW1. Bulgariaball thinks Austriaball and Hungaryball were better together then apart. *Moldoviaball- Friendly towards Moldoviaball, good Black Sea trade partners *Netherlandsball- Against Bulgariaball having free movement in the EU. *Bulgariaball - I am in EU! *EUball - We need to destroy ISISball. *Omsk Bird- Met in WW2 and talked about destruticon. * Japanball - They both hate kebab!They both want Kosovoball into inderdependence,they both are friends. * North Koreaball - ARRRGHH!!! IDIOT!!! YOU CANT REMOVE BULGARIANS SOUTH KOREA BEST KOREA!!! ALSO I'M NOT JAPAN!!! SOUTH KOREA AND JAPAN CAN INTO ENEMIES,BUT NOT YOU!!! North Koreaball:OH YEAH?! I WILL OF MAKING PROPANGA OVER YUO!!! Bulgariaball: IF YUO DO, I WILL OF WAR!!! * ISISball - I will kill you. You are of clayness * Koreaball - No,not the North Korea of DOOM!!! That great rare Japanball's enemy capitalist South Korea. Better than doom. It's OK,when South Korea and Japan are enemies! Also I heard, that North Korea of DOOM will be dead after 20 years! This will be of fun if he is dead! * Israelcube - Friends,both hating Nazies. REMOVE PALESTINE!!! ISRAELCUBE JEW IS NOT OF GAY!!! * Serbiaball - Hated eachother for a long time, but now things are improving. * Sofiaball - Bulgariaball's daugher and son. Yuo may luv commies,but thanks for removing kebab * Bosniaball - Is of Kebab but also Slavic, have no problems with him is a good friend too. Bulgariaball is the first country to recogize Bosnia. * Saudi Arabiaball - Of Kebab,but better than Turkey because Bulgariaball and Saudi Arabiaball have embassies,VISA and other. * UAEball - Another kebab,but awesome tour,Consulates. Dubai is better than Abu Dhabi. * Iranball - AAARRGHHH! HOW DARE YOU TREAT AZERBAJIAN LIKE THAT!!!! GIB CLAY TO HIM OR I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO! Quotes * Embrace Yoghurt! * Yoghurt ''not Turkish! * There was no People's republic... '''Only Bulgarian SSR. * Remove gypsy! * First world war? You mean 3rd balkan war, yes? * Xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa * Майната (F***k) * Yoghurt yoghurt Can into space? Yes. See here. Picture Gallery Bulgaria_is_in_bad_mood.png|Bulgaria is in bad mood Bulgariaball.png|Bulgariaball Broud Bulgariaball Isofawesome.png SpaceLaunch2.png|Bulgariaball gets ready to go to space. Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png The Ebola breakout.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Bulgaria grant to Payner pop channel prompts EU concern .png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Happy Liberation Day, Bulgaria.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Immigrants.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png BulgariaballFuture.png|Bulgariaball in the Future Smokes like a Turk.png BriefBulgar.png|Brief History of Bulgaria FLOOD.png|Bulgarian Floods March 2014 Germoiney needs better friends.jpg full of gypsies.jpg Bulgaria does not collapes.png|Bulgaria does not collapes R9.jpg YvfBXcI.png JRiXbVD.png PR Bulgariaball.png Kingdom of Bulgariaball.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg Bulgaria tank.jpg Blank (5) - Copy.png happy.png|Bulgaria and its friendly neighbour, Romania zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png 'fIcyCxy.png 'uQHPzvJ.png 47anschluss.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 8kNtfrn.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:NATO Category:Russian Haters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:La Francophonie Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Black sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Bulgariaball Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Mongoloid Category:Bulgaria Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Euro € Category:Euro Category:Republic Category:Three lines Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Former kebab defenders Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe